Talk:Worst Cartoon Remakes/@comment-24215546-20191123000554
10. Quack Pack I still have yet to see Ducktales, both the original series and reboot, but I will once I get the chance. It doesn't help that my family only has a basic cable package, which doesn't have the Disney Channel. 9. The Powerpuff Girls (2016) I never saw this show, but I did see the reviews, the wiki, the clips, the images, and the controversies. I'm a big fan of the original series, and I was initially excited that the show was coming back, but now I take back that excitement 10 fold. Among all of the show's problems that everybody brings up, it specifically annoys me that this reboot doesn't feature a whole lot of the villains from the original series other than Mojo Jojo and Princess, and they were a main reason why I liked the original so much! 8. Extreme Ghostbusters I know there is an older cartoon that has the original cast, but I never saw this. 7. The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog I'm not into Sonic, so moving on... 6. Loonatics Unleashed When I first saw images of this show, I had no idea it was in any way connected to the Looney Tunes franchise. 5. The Garfield Show I used to be obsessed ''with this show years ago, and I watched pretty much every episode on Boomerang. What was I thinking?!?! This show is awful! From the camera angles, the character movements, the cringeworthy character expressions, and the cheap CGI, to the horrendously cliche plots, the fact that the show features awful supernatural randomness (Witches! Aliens! Mummies! Time Travel! Interdimensional Portals! All while Garfileld can't talk to humans...), and of course that theme song, which is the ''pinnacle ''of generic instrumental cartoon theme songs. Of course, Boomerang had to start airing Garfield and Friends 'after 'my family switched from FiOS to Xfinity (Bummer!). '''4. Teen Titans Go!' Already ranted on this in the "Worst Cartoon Network Show" page comments, so moving on... 3. Tom and Jerry Kids I've seen a few episodes of this show, and I didn't think it was that bad. 2. Yo Yogi! Considering this and the 2010 movie, Yogi Bear hasn't been in anything good in decades (unless he had a cameo in Johnny Bravo or something). 1. Every Single Scooby Doo Remake I strongly ''object to this. In fact, I actually think that the newer Scooby Doo stuff is better than the old. I know this is an unpopular opinion, but I don't really like most of the pre-1990s Scooby Doo content because they always made it extremely obvious who the person behind it was. '''HM 1: All Grown Up!' I don't know why, but I actually like this show. I guess it's just interesting to see the Rugrats "all grown up," and the show does get some decent laughs out of me. HM 2: Teen Titans Go! and Powerpuff Girls Crossover: '''While I dislike Teen Titans Go! and the new PPG, I did hear that some people like this episode. '''HM 3: Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon I remember when I first saw this show listed on BehindTheVoiceActors.com 6 years ago, and I was like "Seriously? wasn't the original Ren and Stimpy show "adult" enough?". 6 years later, I finally get a glimpse of its horrors thanks to PhantomStrider, and I understand why its the definitive worst cartoon of all time. Also, what's with the use of the word "party" in the title? I never understood that. HM 4: Live-Action Cartoon Remakes Was there EVER a good one? Leave a reply if you can think of any.